The Definition of Love is Us
by MentalistLover13
Summary: It was May 20,2011. One year from the day she said goodbye to her partner and the love of her life. While she was in the Indonesion Jungle, Did Brennan finally realize that she had made the biggest mistake of her life? Will she tell him how she feels?
1. The Definition of Love

****

The Definition of Love is Us

**Chapter 1: The definition of love**

**A/N: Okay this is a story that just popped into my head. I am sorry if it sucks! This is my first story so please be nice. So please tell me what you think! =)**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

It was May 2O,2011 one year from the day she said goodbye to her partner and the love of her life. While she was in the Indonesian jungle, Temperance Brennan finally realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life the night outside the Hoover building when she rejected Booth. She realized that even though she wanted to protect him from herself, that in reality she was hurting him. It killed her to admit that she was wrong but she knew what she had to do, and she intended to do it no matter how scared she was. Brennan leaned back in her first class seat on the air plane with a groan. She was utterly terrified of what Booth's reaction would be to what she was about to admit to him.

"Are you okay ma'am?" a sweet flight attendant asked.

Brennan looked up at her and replied "Yes thank you, I am just thinking."

"Oh, alright," she answered back.

After the long flight back to Washington D.C, Brennan finally stepped out of her air plane and into the air port; where she waited for Angela to pick her up and take her to the reflecting pool behind the mall right next to the coffee cart where she would finally be able to see him,

Booth

Brennan was just retrieving her luggage from baggage claim when she heard a loud voice coming from behind her.

"Sweetie!" a loud voice said while running toured her best friend and then giving her a big hug.

"Hello Angela, you seem really excited to see me." Brennan said barely being able to breathe.

Angela pulled away from Brennan and shook her slightly and spoke,

"Of course I am excited to see you! Bren we haven't seen each other for a year! I have

missed you so much!"

"Aw I have missed you to Ang"

"Well lets go, and take you to see Mr. Hot Stuff"

"Who is Mr. hot Stuff?" Brennan asked with a confused look on her face. "I much rather go see Booth, Angela. I haven't seen him in a year.

"It _is_ Booth sweetie!

"Oh , then yes, lets go!" Brennan said with an anxious voice while almost running to the exit of the building.

"And they say they are just partners" Angela murmured under her breath sarcastically.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth was sitting on the bench by the coffee cart exactly where he told Brennan to meet him. Booth was waiting for her for the last fifteen minutes and knew that she would be arriving at any moment because he just received a text from Angela. That is when he saw her. She looked beautiful just like he remembered. She was wearing black dress pants along with a fuchsia blouse that complimented her figure quite well. Booth got up from the bench and ran towards his beautiful partner.

"Hiya Bones!" He said hugging her. He then pulled away from her and scanned her body. "You look…..um you look beautiful just like always" Booth said staring into her eyes barley an inch away from her face.

He realized what he was doing and backed away and changed the subject.

"I love your hair" He said when he noticed that it was darker and was cut a little bit above her shoulders with strait across bangs.

"Thank you" she said still blushing from his first comment.

"your wel…."

Before he could finish, she cut him off and started walking toward the bench and then sitting down motioning Booth to the spot next to her.

"I don't know how you are going to react to what I am about to admit to you, but I have to tell you"

****

"Oh no, she found someone else" Booth thought

Brennan started speaking once more.

"Booth while I was away I came to understand what love is and I want you to know that I found it and that I want to spend the rest of my life with that person."

"Oh, I see. Who is the lucky man that you fell in love with in that Indonesia jungle?" Booth asked in a hurt and sad voice.

"What?" Brennan asked confused and then realized what conclusion booth was jumping to.

"Oh, Booth it's not what you think it is. Let me rephrase that, okay?

"I don't understand?"

"You will soon enough" Brennan said with a slight smile.

Brennan moved closer to Booth and took his hands in hers while she continued. Booth felt like his heart was about to explode at what she was about to say.

"Booth I came to understand that love is when that person is the first person you think about in the morning ,and the last person you think about at night. When you're next to them you can barely breathe because you just want to be with them. Love is when you love that person for who they are and don't want to change them because you love everything about them. It is when you make excuses to see or talk to that person even though you just worked with them all week on a case and…"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you love me, and want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Booth asked in a shocked, but happy voice.

Brennan leaned in even closer to him and brought his face to hers so that their eyes were looking into one another's.

"Booth please let me finish okay? When two people are in love they will do anything to be with that person, even risk there lives to save them because they rather die than not being able to ever see that person again" Brennan said with tears welling in her eyes.

Booth pulled her into his arms and stroked her back.

"Bones why are you crying?"

Brennan pulled away from his hug and lowered her head so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes and whispered barley audible " Because the definition of love is…. is…."us" and I know I hurt you Booth and I am scared that you have moved on."

Booth lifted her chin slightly so that her eyes where looking directly into his once more.

"Oh Bones, I love you. I have loved you for seven years from that first day I saw you! I love you and I will always love you!"

"Even after I hur….

Booth silenced her by placing his lips onto hers. She played with his lips until he deepened the kiss and their tongs were fighting for dominance. They kissed until they could barely breath.

Booth pulled away slowly and spoke into her ear seductively , "lets get out of here, I want to show you how the laws of physics are broken."

"I still find that very much impossible Booth, but I really hope that I am wrong." She said with a smile creeping to her lips.

****

A/N: If you want to read more you know what to do, that's right please review! =)


	2. Breaking the Laws of Physics

Chapter two: Breaking the laws of physics

**A/N: I decided to take what Hart Hanson did with the dream from the season finale of season 4 because he said that it wasn't just a dream because we would see it happen in the future. So here it is, I hope you like it.**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

The ride back to Brennan's apartment felt like forever. Booth and Brennan didn't speak. They just held onto hands and kept their eyes on the road and waiting until they would finally get to do the one thing that they have wanted to do seven years ago after they kissed for the first time outside of The Founding Fathers.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot to Brennan's apartment building, Booth's heart was racing and he still couldn't fully wrap his head around what they were about to do in her apartment,

Make love

Booth and Brennan finally made it into the elevator. Booth couldn't take the sexual tension between them anymore so as soon as the elevator doors closed, Booth pulled Brennan into him. He made sure their eyes met when he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a long and hard passionate kiss. Brennan could feel her knees buckling and Booth knew it. He grabbed her back to keep her from falling while their tongues were wrestling. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked her fingers through his hair pulling him closer into a harder and more heated kiss…

'Ding….'

"This is my floor" She said with a chuckle. "Should we finish what we have started?" Brennan said with a seductive smile while she pulled away with booth's hand lingering to hers while she headed for the doors and looking back at him smiling; then letting go of his hand slowly and running toward her apartment door laughing. Booth ran after her and when they made it to her apartment door, she managed to get her keys out of her bag and into the key whole to her door while Booth pushed her to the door kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh Booooth" she moaned.

Brennan finally heard the lock click and Booth pushed the door open with their bodies and shut the door with his foot. Brennan pulled Booth into her closer and she placed his hand on her breast and kissed him hungrily and moaning with pleasure when he squeezed her breast tenderly. Booth then pulled away from her kiss because they could hardly breath from the lack of oxygen. Booth kicked off his shoes and Brennan did the same. Booth started kissing her down her neck and then worked his way back to her lips while lifting her in his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Booth started heading to her bedroom while kissing her neck and sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear while she moaned with pleasure. When they reached her bedroom, Booth placed Brennan down on her bed and then pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful Temperance 'Bones' Brennan" he said with a slight chuckle.

She chuckled back and leaned toward him. She started kissing his chest and working down toward his 'cocky' belt buckle and undoing it slowly and then discarding it to the floor and then pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Booth stepped out of them and Brennan pulled him on top of her and then rolled him to his back. Booth wiped the hair out of her beautiful face. She smiled and then she asked:

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, Do you want me to prove it to you?" he said with a chuckle because that is exactly what he was about to do.

"If you're not to sleepy?" she said with a smile creeping to her lips.

With those words he flipped her to her back and kissed her hungrily with his hands beside her by her shoulders like he was doing a push up. They kissed until they parted so she could pull her top over her head, but Booth finished pulling it over her head with ease and throw it off to the side of the bed. Brennan leaned up to kiss him once more. They kissed passionately and Booth then kissed down her neck and down her breasts while Brennan cocked her head back into the pillows while pulling his head to kiss her skin harder. She moaned with pleasure.

Booth kissed down toward her navel and then reached the button of her dress pants and undid it and then unzipped the zipper and pulled them off her and threw them next to rest of their clothes that were forming a pile on the floor next to her bed.

Booth then hooked his thumb under her panties and pulled them off and threw them onto the floor as well. Brennan groaned when she realized she was going to hit her climax at any minute. She was right. When Booth and Brennan joined as one, she finally understood what Booth meant about breaking the laws of physics.

They definitely did just that.

While they lay holding each other into each others arms, Brennan whispered almost breathless:

"I… I love you Seeley Booth"

****

A/N: So what did you think? Next chapter is going to be really unique! So if you want to find out what made Brennan change her mind about being with Booth, then keep reading. I promise it will be well worth your time, well I hope it will be. Please review! I know people are reading it because I saw that it was added in peoples favorites and alerts. So please, you know what to do, that's right, review!


	3. All Because of A Message in a Bottle

Chapter 2: All because of a message in a bottle

****

A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update! Also I am a little sad that not many people are reviewing my story! Come on people, I know you like it because it has gotten tons of story alerts and it has been added to a lot of people's favorite stories! I want to thank _Hodgins' favorite squint _because if it wasn't for her great feed back I would have abandoned this story.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

"I love you too Bones, I have always loved you and I always will" Booth said while holding her and placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I know Booth, it's irrational to know that you love someone the first time you laid eyes on them, but….I know."

He pulled her in closer and kissed her on the lips gently before pulling away. "whatever you want to believe Bones. Whatever you want to believe". he said with a smile.

Brennan smiled back and rested her head on his chest, right above his heart while he stroked her hair.

"Bones, can I ask you a question?" Booth asked in a serious voice.

"Of course."

Booth sat up and lifted Brennan's chin up with his finger so that their eyes met before he asked the question that he so badly needed the answer to.

"What made you change your mind about wanting to be with me?" Booth asked with interest in his eyes.

"It's a long story" she said nuzzling her head back against his chest.

"We have time. Please Bones, tell me. Please?"

The pleading in his voice was too much for her to bare so she gave in to what he wanted.

"Alright Booth, but you have to promise me that you will not laugh or tell me that I am crazy?" she warned him.

"I promise." he said

"That is what you said before when I told you the story of the boy I had a crush on in high school and how he gave me Brainy Smurf for secret Santa. You laughed" She said with a pout.

"Bones, I promise that I will not laugh or call you crazy because whatever made you change your mind about us brought us together and that is all I ever wanted". He said with love in his eyes.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Six months ago- Indonesian jungle

It was November 20,2010 and Brennan hadn't written to Booth since she arrived to the Maluku islands. She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to sit beside the water and write to him to tell him that she was okay. Brennan received 184 letters from Booth. Brennan didn't respond to any of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more the fact that it was too painful and she so badly needed the year apart so she could gain perspective of their relationship. Before she left, she told Booth he could write if he wanted, but she couldn't promise him that she would write him back because she needed the time to 'clear her head' as Booth put it. He wrote her every day for the last six months. Brennan felt so guilty and just couldn't stand not talking to him so there she sat under a shaded tree near the water and began to write her letter.

__

Dear Booth,

I know that I told you that I wasn't going to write to you because I needed this year apart to gain perspective of our relationship, but I just couldn't stand…..

That is when she spotted it; At first it looked like a beer bottle that was discarded by a reckless person, but when Brennan neared it she noticed something very odd about it.

__

A message in a bottle ? No it couldn't be she thought.

But when Brennan popped the cork out of the bottle and pulled the piece of paper from it, she discovered that it wasn't only indeed a message in a bottle, but that it was a love letter. The letter was dated March 14,2009.

__

Dear my sweet Jillian,

The other night I dreamt of you, You were beautiful. You were standing on the beach in your favorite red bathing suit staring at the ocean with your long black wavy hair blowing in the summer's wind. I walked over to you and placed my arms around your waist, kissing down your neck. Then out of nowhere I was kissing nothing. You were gone and I was alone. I then closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in that hospital room. You were asleep in bed. You no longer had your beautiful long wavy black hair; instead you wore a colorful scarf. Then the machines started beeping and you were gone. When I awoke I remembered that, that wasn't a dream but the harsh reality of what had happened on June 3,2002. Even though it has been almost seven years since the day you left me, I can't forget about you. I don't want to. I will never move on my dear Jillian because you are the one that made me realize the true definition of love. You made me see that love is when you love that person so much that they are always the first person you think about in the morning, the last person you think about at night, the only person you want to be around , and the one person in this world that you would never change because they are perfect in your eyes. You were and will always be all of those things and so much more. My heart will forever be with you in Heaven.

Your love forever,

Dexter

When Brennan finished reading the letter, her eyes were filled with tears. That man loved that women even after seven years had past since the day she died. _Would that be Booth? Would he never move on? Would he rather be alone for the rest of his life instead of not having a life with me? _She didn't want to find out. She was going to tell him that she wanted to be with him forever. She then asked herself: _Is Booth the first person I think about in the morning? Is Booth the last person I think about at night? Is Booth the only person I ever want to be around? And is Booth the one person in this world that I would never want to change because he is perfect in my eyes? Yes, Yes, Yes and Yes._

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth just lied there speechless. He couldn't believe that it took a message in a bottle for her to realize that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was absolutely speechless.

"Booth, please say something?"

__

Nothing

"Booth, please?" she pleaded.


	4. Getting Caught in the Act

****

Chapter 4: Getting caught in the act

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

"Booth, Please?" Brennan pleaded

"Oh Bones, I'm so sorry" Booth said while pulling Brennan into his arms. "I just wasn't expecting anything like that. Do you still have the letter?"

"Yes, I'll go get it." she said sliding out of the covers and heading to her suitcase, where she pulled out the letter from one of the pockets. She walked back over to her bed and slid back under the covers and rested her head on his chest before handing him the letter.

When Booth finished reading the letter, he pulled Brennan closer to him and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I can see why you changed your mind about us. Wow, this letter is beautiful"

"I know, I cried when I read it because it made me think about you and how I love you."

"Oh Bones, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Booth"

With that, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her with so much passion that her body felt numb. He started to kiss down her neck , but was soon interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

"Sorry, Booth that's my phone."

"Ignore it" he said, kissing down her neck once more.

"I can't, it could be important" Brennan said climbing off of him and picking up her phone and placing it to her ear.

"Brennan"

"Hi Dr. Brennan; its me, Cam, I was just calling to ask if you could come in as soon as you can to go over some paperwork to reinstate you"

"Yes I'm on my way"

"What? No your not Bones!" Booth said with an irritating tone in his voice.

"Is that Booth?" Cam asked in an interested tone.

"Yes" Brennan glared at Booth. " He is upset that I have to come in, you know how Booth is. We haven't seen or talked to each other in a whole year and we have a lot to talk about".

" Well I suppose so" I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important." Cam said sympathetically.

"Too late" Booth said irritated.

Brennan glared at Booth again before she put her hand over Booth's mouth and spoke into the phone once more.

"It's no problem Cam, I will be over in a little while, goodbye"

"Bye. Oh and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?

"You can bring Booth along, It would be great to see both of you".

"Alright Cam, I will defiantly do that. Thanks, Goodbye ".

"Bye Dr. Brennan".

When Brennan got off the phone, she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Booth!"

"What?"

"Cam heard you in the background. I don't want her or anyone else to know about us yet."

"What? why?" Booth asked hurt and confused.

"Because I want to prove that we can still work together even though we are in a romantic relationship."

"Oh that makes sense. How do you think we do that?"

"I think that we should wait until we solve about three cases so that they can see that our solving rates haven't changed."

"That's a great idea! Then they will see that we can still work together and be in a romantic relationship."

"That is what I said, Booth"

"Okay, so we both agree that your plan is genius?"

"Absolutely"

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

When Brennan was finished signing the papers for her reinstatement to the Jeffersonian she headed to her office where Booth was sitting comfortably on her couch waiting patiently.

"Hi, stranger." she said while walking over to him.

"Hi, are you done with everything"

"Yes, I am."

Brennan sat closer to booth and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" She said with a seductive smile.

"You have no idea" He said pulling her onto his lap.

"Well prove it to me"

"My pleasure"

Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and kissed her passionately. Little did they know someone was watching them from the door way.

****

A/N: Do you want to know who found out their little secret? Well if you do, you know what to do. REVIEW =)

****

A/N #2: I know that this chapter wasn't that exciting, but I promise that next chapter will be a lot better! This chapter was just used as a filler. =)


	5. Double Secret

****

Chapter 5: Double Secret

****

A/N: Okay so here is chapter 5! I am so sorry that it took me so long! My week has been really busy. Thank you to _Hodgins Favorite Squint _who helped me write this chapter. She is a great writer, but she only shares her stories with me, Hahaha. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW.

_Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and kissed her passionately. Little did they know someone was watching them from the door way._

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

He was just sitting in his office, shocked. He knew this day would come but he was never fully prepared. When he saw them in Brennan's office kissing, he was completely speechless. After a couple of minutes of just standing there, he practically ran toward the Jeffersonian doors, but he ran into Jack instead. Jack was pretty excited to see Sweets since he had yet to see him since he arrived home from Paris five days ago.

Jack asked: "Hey!... What's wrong?"

Sweets didn't even answer, he just pushed passed him and headed for the Jeffersonian doors.

Jack yelled after him, "It was nice to see you too, Sweets!" Jack was kind of upset but just went on his way.

So here Sweets was sitting. Just taking everything in. Shell shocked. After a minute of sitting, he realized that he just blew Hodgins off and he deserved an explanation. Sweets slowly reached for his cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey, Jack."

"What was up with you back there? It was my first day back to the Jeffersonian and I was all excited and then I ran into you and you just blew me off! So now my day is just kind of bitter."

"Yeah I need to talk to you about something I saw earlier in the Jeffersonian."

"Come on, you have to be more specific." Jack said annoyed.

"Ok, more specifically, in Dr. Brennan's office." Sweets said sarcastically.

"What? What did you see in Dr. B's office?" Hodgins asked shocked.

"They were kissing, with tongue kissing!"

" B and B? What! No way dude!" Jack asked so loud that Cam came running over.

"What is it Dr. Hodgins?" Cam asked concerned.

Sweets heard her in the background and quickly asked:

"Is Angela with you?"

"No, Why?" Hodgins asked confused.

"Because you can not tell her! Meet me at my office with Cam.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Hodgins did what he was told. He didn't tell his wife what he heard about Booth and Brennan even though he didn't quite understand why he couldn't do so. He and Cam were sitting in Sweets office, both still shocked.

"So let me get this straight, you saw Booth and Dr. Brennan kissing in her office?" Cam asked still trying to fully wrap her mind around the fact that her two close friends finally took the big step.

"Yes!" How many times do I have to explain it to you! Sweets asked very annoyed and still pacing around in his office.

"Dude, calm down, we are both just totally shocked."

"Well that makes all three of us, what do I do?" Sweets asked concerned.

"What do you mean, Sweets? Cam asked very confused.

"I mean what do I tell Cullen and Hacker?"

"No way dude, you are not telling Cullen and Hacker! They will split them up!" Jack said in a threatening tone.

"I agree with Hodgins on this one Sweets. Telling Cullen and Hacker is a very bad idea"

"Well duh! Especially because Hacker has the hots for Dr. B! Hodgins said like it was so obvious.

"Well I have to tell them. I work for the FBI!" I can't not tell them. Oh my god, this is such a big mess! I wish I would have never went to her office." Sweets said full of regret.

"Well… So you didn't see them kissing in her office." Hodgins said just shrugging his solders like it was no big deal.

Sweets and Cam just looked at Hodgins, both with confused expressions on their faces.

"Ok, so hear me out" Hodgins said sitting up closer and leaning forward so he knew they were paying attention. "Pretend that you didn't see them, act like it never happened. I am sure that as rational as Dr. B is that they are not going to tell anyone until they can prove that they can work together and still have a romantic relationship."

"You are kidding, right?" Sweets said sarcastically, not believing what his friend was telling him.

"No, dude I am not!"

"I think that Hodgins plan is perfect" Cam said with a smile.

"What? You can not be serious! Sweets said still pacing around his office rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sweets, listen to me" Hodgins said getting up from the couch and walking towards Sweets. "If you tell Cullen and Hacker, B and B will be split up; our 'family' will be split up and if you let that happen, you better sleep with one eye open Sweets!

"Are you threatening me Dr. Hodgins?"

"Yes, yes I am Dr. Sweets" Hodgins said getting really close to Sweets face.

"Calm down you two!" Cam said pulling Hodgins away from Sweets.

"And you listen up Sweets; you are NOT telling Cullen and Hacker about Booth and Dr. Brennan! Do you understand me?" Cam said in a 'don't mess with me' kind of tone.

"Bu…."

"No Sweets, I mean it. PLEASE? Hodgins is right if you tell Cullen and Hacker about what you saw in her office than not only will Booth and Dr. Brennan be slit up, but our 'family' will be split up. Not only that, but you know how Dr. Brennan is Sweets, if her partnership is severed with Booth, she will run from her romantic relationship with booth! Is that what you want Sweets?"

"What?… Of course not!"

"So we are all in agreement? No one tells Cullen and Hacker about what Sweets saw in Dr. B's office?" Hodgins said with a huge smile on his face.

"Agreed" they all said putting their hands in a circle as a promise not to tell anyone.

"What are you guys agreeing to?" Angela said walking through the door.

****

****

A/N: uh oh, what is going to happen? Is their double secret going to get out? Well if you want to see, then you know what do. Do I really have to say it? Well I will anyways; REVIEW! =)


	6. The Death in the Pottery Kiln

Chapter 6: The death in the pottery kiln

**A/N: I can't think of anything to say besides: PLEASE REVIEW =)**o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

_"So we are all in agreement? No one tells Cullen and Hacker about what Sweets saw in Dr. B's office?" Hodgins said with a huge smile on his face._Sweets, Hodgins, and Cam all jumped startled and then soon turned around to see a very questioning Angela with her arms crossed.

"Agreed" they all said putting their hands in a circle as a promise not to tell anyone.

"What are you guys agreeing to?" Angela said walking through the door.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

"I am going to ask again because I don't think you heard me." Angela said annoyed. "What are you guys agreeing to?"

"Well I'm not a guy, so I guess I'm off the hook" Cam said while trying to pass Angela through the door way.

"Not so fast Dr. Saroyan! Angela said putting her arm out to block Cam from making it through the door way. "Don't you dare try to pull a 'Brennan' on me. You know what I meant by saying 'you guys'. Now all three of you better tell me what is going on right now!"

Cam's phone rang.

"Cam"….. yeah okay, sounds good.

"Sorry Angela, but we have a case" Cam said pushing Angela's arm away and darting through the door. "Hodgins and Sweets are you two coming or not"

Hodgins and Sweets made a run for it down the hall way.

"Fine, but I'm going to find out what is going on between the three of you!" Angela yelled down the hall way.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

While Sweets ,Hodgins, cam, and Angela were finished bickering it out in Sweets office; Booth and Brennan were at a crime scene.

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan were called in on a case in Mondovi Wisconsin. A body was found in the pottery kiln at Mondovi High in the high school art room by the art teacher when he opened the kiln to take out the pottery projects. The school was a typical high school in the way that it had it's clicks and the very beloved cramped hallways which Booth and Brennan were not too fond of. When Booth and Brennan reached the crime scene, Booth said:

"Okay, Bones do your thing."

The body was very burnt. So much so that the flesh was completely melted away from the victims body. Brennan kneeled down next to the body.

"Caucasian, female, around the ages of 15 to 18, about 5/5 in height."

"A child? I hate when it is a child" Booth said with a sad tone in his voice.

"That makes two of us Booth" Brennan said standing up. "I need all of this sent back to the Jeffersonian."

"You heard the Doctor; Everything back to the Jeffersonian. Come on, chop ,chop!" Booth said snapping his fingers.

After the remains were sent back to the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan decided to go back to there hotel were they would wait for the identification of the victim. Two hours later Angela phoned Brennan with the details and told her to check her email for a photo of the victim.

"Thanks Angela, We will get back to you when we find out anything."

"Just catch the person that did this to that poor girl, okay Bren?"

"We will" Brennan said with a sad tone in her voice.

Brennan said goodbye to Angela and logged into her email and opened the email from Angela to find a smiling teenager named Kara Pearson. She was an eighteen year old senior in high school. She had beautiful dark brown wavy hair that fell past her shoulders and had big green eyes with a beautiful smile to match.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan decided to go back to the school and ask some of the teachers what they knew about Kara. The first teacher that came to both of there minds was the high school art teacher.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan reached the door and knocked. They were greeted by a very sad man. He was a bigger man. He had very little hair, but he wasn't old. He was about in his forties and usually always had a smile on his face, but not today.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We are investigating the murder that took place in your pottery kiln and we were wondering if we could ask some questions about the victim; Kara Pearson?" Booth said taking out his badge and showing the nice man.

"Oh no, please tell me its not so?" said the man putting his face in his hands"

"I'm sorry, was she close to you?" Booth asked with sympathy.

"Yes she was. I am sorry, where are my manners? Please come in, my name is Randy Parkinson. All of my students call me Mr. P."

Booth and Brennan followed Mr. Parkinson to his office and took a seat.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Anything. How was Kara in school? Did she seem upset in any way?" Booth asked.

"No, Kara always had a smile on her face. She loved art, she was always asking me to teach her something new when it came to drawing people. She so badly wanted to know how to draw people. She was so enthusiastic when it came to art. I don't see that in many students. Kara was a very special girl."

"Do you know of anyone that could have it out for Kara? Anyone that would want to harm her?" Brennan asked.

"No, I didn't really talk to her about her personal life. You should talk to Kim Charisty, Her and Kara were really close. She told her everything. She is the high school history and psychology teacher."

"Okay thank you Mr. Parkinson, that will be all, have a good rest of the day" Booth said with a sad smile."

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

When they reached Mrs. Charisty's room, Booth and Brennan found her reading a book. Booth knocked on the door. Mrs. Charisty set her book down and told them that they could come in."

"Hi my name is Kim Charisty, how can I help you?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner…..

"Dr, Temperance Brennan. I know I read all of your books. I love them".

"Thank you" Brennan said trying not to blush at the compliment.

"I am sorry, I interrupted you. You were saying?"

"We are here to talk about the victim that was found in Mr. Parkinson's pottery kiln. He told us that you were very close to Kara Pearson." Booth confirmed.

Mrs. Charisty grabbed on to her desk to keep her self from falling. She took a seat in her chair and started to cry uncontrollably.

"No!, Please tell me this is some kind of prank? Who would kill Kara? She was such a sweet girl, she had so much going for her. She was like family to me." Mrs. Charisty said trying to stop her crying.

"We are so very sorry, but we need to ask you some questions about Kara." Booth said putting his hand on her shoulder and then removing it when she looked up at them.

"Of course, anything that could help to find this monster that did this to her."

Booth and Brennan took a seat in the two desks next to hers .

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Kara?"

"No, She was a very sweet girl. She was nice to everyone. She truly had a heart of gold."

That is impos….." Brennan Began.

"Bones, it is a figure of speech."

"Oh… I am sorry" Brennan said embarrassed.

"So, not even a boy that would be mad at her for rejecting him?" Booth asked.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Charisty brought her hands to her face and started sobbing once more. " Carl Randleson . He asked her out last week and she rejected him. I can't really blame her through. He is very strange, he is kind of creepy looking too. He has black shaggy hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in months, and has acne all over his face."

"Okay, what else can you tell us about Carl? Booth pressed.

"Well, when she rejected him he got really mad. Kara told me that he said that she would pay and that she would regret it someday soon. We both just thought that he was talking big, we didn't think that he was serious! One more thing; he had pottery class with her." Mrs. Charisty said starting to cry louder. This is all of my fault! I should have told someone!"

"There was no way that you could have known that he would do that" Brennan said touching the crying women's hand.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan headed down to the art room. When they got there they were greeted by Mr. Parkinson. He led them to the pottery room where Booth and Brennan saw him. He was standing over a piece of clay that was shaped into a heart. He was carving Kara's name in it. Brennan was disgusted.

"She didn't love you! She thought you were a creep!" Brennan shouted at Carl.

"Bones!"

"I don't know what you are talking about? Kara and me were dating."

"Kara and I" Brennan corrected. And no you weren't!"

"We know the whole story, Carl. We know that you asked her out and that she rejected you. You were very angry and told her that she would pay and that she would regret in someday soon."

"I don't know what you are talking about? I loved her"

"Liar! If you loved her you wouldn't have strangled her with a wire clay cutter!' Brennan shouted once more at the young man.

"You have no proof" Carl said nervously.

"See? That is where you are wrong. We found traces of clay in Kara's Jugular. I am quite certain if I were to swab your wire clay cutter, that I would find traces of Kara's blood on it."

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

Brennan was correct. Their was blood on the wire clay cutter and it was indeed Kara's.

He confessed everything. It was after school when Mr. Parkinson agreed to let Kara stay later that night to finish her piggy bank that she was working on for her soon to be born baby sister. Carl came through the pottery kiln door where Kara was finishing taking out the already finished projects and putting the ones that still needed to be fired on the shelves of the kiln. The first one she took out was her baby sister's piggy bank and set it onto the table next to the paint that she was going to paint it with. When she returned to the kiln she was greeted by a very scary Carl Randleson. He took his wire clay cutter and wrapped it around her neck until she crumbled to the floor and shut the door and pushed the button.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Angela finished the piggy bank. She painted it white and gave it pink polka dots And painted the name, Rosalie Kara across the center. That was one gift that, that baby girl would never forget.

****

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me how I did. That would mean so much to me =)


	7. The Answer to His Question

Chapter 7: The answer to his question

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story in so long, but I started college and that has been taking up most of my time lately. So if I don't update for a while after this chapter you will know why. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think of it.=)**

It was two months after the Pearson case and Booth wanted to do something special for Brennan. They never had their first date yet. Sure they went out to eat plenty of times, but they also did that when they were 'just partners' and Booth wanted their first date to be something that neither one of them would ever forget. He had the whole date planned, all he had to do is convince Brennan to leave her office earlier than she had planned.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth arrived to the Jeffersonian and walked into her office. When he got there, he pulled her door shut and pulled the blinds so no one could see them.

"Hello, beautiful"

Brennan jumped startled out of her chair and whipped around to be greeted by a charming Booth.

"Hello Booth, I wasn't expecting you to come by tonight. I thought I told you that I would be staying here and finishing the last chapter of my book. I am sorry that I forgot to tell you." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said walking over to her chair and helping her up so that they were looking into each others eyes. "You did tell me. It's just that I kind of had a special night planned for us before you told me and was hoping that I could convince you to go on a date with me." He said with his best charm smile that he only used on her.

"Oh? What did you have planned for us, Seeley Booth?" Brennan said with a seductive smile."

"It's a surprise"

"Ah, I hate surprises! You know that Booth" Brennan said pouting.

Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away from the kiss and whispering in her ear.

"I think that you will really like this surprise, or I hope you will"

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth was very nervous of how Brennan would react to their date. He had everything planned to make sure that it was romantic and he was pretty sure it was just that. He was still nervous of how she would react to it though. Not about how she would react to their date, but of the question he was going to ask her.

When Booth pulled into the parking lot of their location Brennan turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Booth I thought that we were going to go on a date. Why are we at the University where we first met?"

"Bones please stop asking me questions. You will see why we are here, just wait for a little longer okay?"

"Okay, Booth" Brennan said annoyed.

When Booth and Brennan walked into the lecture hall where they first met seven years ago; Brennan was speechless. The room was completely dark besides the stage. On the stage there was a candle lit table with two chairs sitting across from each other with a vase full of two dozen red roses and one yellow. The red roses represented the love he would always have for Brennan and the yellow rose represented the friendship they would always share no matter what her answer would be. Beside the table lay a blanket full of scattered red roses.

"Booth…. what is all of this?"

"This, Bones is a dinner in the first place that I ever set my eyes on you"

"I see that Booth, but how did you do it?"

"That doesn't matter okay? All that matters is that the door is locked and no one will be interrupting our night together because I have it all arranged okay?"

"okay" she said walking up the steps to the stage and taking her seat in the chair across from Booth.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

When Booth and Brennan were finished eating, Booth thought it was time to pop the question that he so badly wanted to ask her for years. Booth reached for Brennan's hand.

"Bones can I ask you a question?"

"Of course ,Booth. You know that you can ask me anything."

"Bones this question is a little different from any other question I have ever asked you before. It is even bigger than when I asked you to give us a chance outside of the Hoover building."

"Booth…? "

"Bones just listen to me okay? When I saw you for the first time on this stage I knew that I would spend the next 30, 40, or 50 years with you. I knew you were special from that day, Bones. I knew I would fall in love with you. I also knew it wouldn't be easy convincing you, but I knew I would because there was just something about you. When I told you that I wanted to give us a chance and you rejected me because you wanted to protect me from yourself and because you didn't think you had my kind open heart and that you could never change. I knew I should have told you something else. You do have my kind of open heart, Bones and I don't want you to ever change because I love everything about you. You weren't protecting me, Bones, you were hearting me. I don't want a life without you and I would never ask you to change. I love the way you just say what is on your mind and don't care what other people think, I love the way you smile and the way you laugh, and I love the way you talk all squinty even though I don't know what you are saying half of the time, I love everything about you Temperance 'Bones' Brennan."

Booth let go of her hand and walked over to her chair and kneeled on one knee.

"Booth…?"

Booth removed the velvet box out of his pocket to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Bones I know you don't believe in marriage, but you also didn't believe in love and now you do. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, Will you marry me?

Brennan could barley breath. She thought he would never ask her to be his wife because she told him so many times that she didn't believe in marriage, but she thought about this moment for so long and she so badly wanted it to happen.

"YES!,YES!, I will marry you, Seeley Joseph Booth!" . Brennan said pulling Booth up from the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with so mush passion that she wanted this moment to last forever.

****

A/N: What did you think? Was it to much? I would love to hear what you thought before I continue with the rest of their night together. =)


	8. More Than One Secret is Out

Chapter 8: More than one secret is out

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I changed the timeline to this story. ****It has been 2 months since the Pearson case****, not one week. It goes better for my story. You will see why in this chapter!;) I will shut up now so you can read it;) I hope you like it. **

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

"_YES!,YES!, I will marry you, Seeley Joseph Booth!". Brennan said pulling Booth up from the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with so mush passion that she wanted this moment to last forever. _

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth lifted Brennan so that her legs could wrap around his torso. Booth walked them both over to the blanket that was on the floor of the stage. "I love you so much Temperance". He said while kissing her down her neck.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan lay with there bodies entwined together. Booth placed a kiss on the top of Brennan's head while he ran his hand down the smooth skin of her back. Brennan shifted her body so that she could look up at him.

"I love you Seeley"

"I love you too Temperance"

"How are we going to tell the team and the FBI that we are now engaged when they didn't even know that we were dating in the first place? She asked with concern written all over her face.

"Well… I wouldn't really say that they don't know. Booth said.

Brennan jerked to a sitting position.

"What do you mean that you wouldn't really say that they don't know? They do or they don't. Which one is it Booth? She asked annoyed.

"Only Sweets, Hodgins, and Cam know"

"Only! She said exasperated. Booth, how could you tell them? Wait? Angela doesn't know? She said confused at why Hodgins wouldn't tell his wife something this big.

Booth sat up so that he was sitting in front of her. Booth took Brennan's hands into his and brought them to his lips and kissed them.

"Bones, I didn't tell them. Sweets caught us making out in your office after you came back from signing your reinstatement papers to the Jeffersonian two months ago. He was freaked out so he asked Hodgins and Cam to come to his office. They didn't tell Angela because they knew that she would shout it to the whole Washington D.C Area".

"Booth, it is impossible to shout something that the whole Washington D.C Area could hear" she said matter of fact.

Booth chuckled at how literal she was being. "Bones it is a figure of speech"

"Oh I see" she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that they knew this whole time?"

"I just found out last week when Angela was threatening to withhold sex from Hodgins until he told her what him, Sweets, and Cam were agreeing not to tell anyone. I made Hodgins tell me what they were agreeing to after I got Angela to go back to her office to finish the reconstruction of the victim. I didn't want you to freak out. I know you wanted to wait for a while and I didn't want you to feel awkward around them when we just started something so great. I still can't believe that we are getting married! Booth said with a huge smile that lit up his face.

"I understand. Thank you Booth" she said leaning into him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"For what?

"For loving me and caring about my feelings". She said placing another kiss on his lips, but this one was more passionate and sent them back to the blanket where they made love for the second time that night.

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

Brennan's office. One week later

Brennan was sitting at her desk going over some information about the victim of there new case when she heard a nock on her door.

"Come in!" she said without looking at who it was.

Angela came in with a box of cheese pizza for her and Brennan to eat for lunch. As soon as Angela set the box of pizza down, Brennan felt sick.

"Oh my god! Get that out of my office right now". Brennan said bringing her hand up to her mouth because she could feel herself about to vomit. Brennan ran to her garbage can and started to empty her stomach of her muffin that she had eaten for breakfast that morning.

"Oh my God! You're Pregnant. Angela whispered so that no one on the platform could hear her.

"I am not for certain yet, but I have all of the symptoms and I missed my menstrual period so I am pretty sure that I am pregnant, yes".

Angela left Brennan's office to dispose of the pizza and returned shutting the door behind her and closing the blinds.

"Thank you" Brennan said sincerely

"Who's is it" Angela asked bluntly.

"Angela please don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you, but we just wanted to prove that we could still work together and have a romantic relationship at the same time.

Angela squealed so loud that Brennan brought her hands to her ears to cover them from the high pitch sound. Angela ran over to Brennan and enveloped her in a huge hug.

It's Booths? Angela had to ask to make sure.

Brennan nodded her head up and down into Angela's shoulder.

"I am so happy for you Bren!" Angela said pulling away from the hug. "I want details pronto! Is he good ? When did it happen? Where?…"

"Angela!" Brennan yelled to get her best friend to stop her ranting.

"I'm sorry"

"Angela, I will tell you all that, but there is something else you need to know. Something that you are going to squeal even louder about".

"Louder than finding out about you and Booth finally being together and having a baby?" Angela said with doubt.

Brennan walked over to her desk and pulled out her engagement ring out of the top drawer. She hadn't worn it because she knew someone would notice it.

She took the ring out of the small velvet box and placed it onto her figure and turned around placing her left hand out for Angela to see the ring.

Angela almost fell backwards with disbelief at what she was seeing.

"You're….You and…. and… Booth are engaged? As in getting married?" Angela asked stuttering over her words.

"Yes, that is usually what engaged means". Brennan said with amusement.

"Oh my god! I think I am dreaming! How long ago did this happen Bren?"

"I told him that I wanted to be with him the day we met at the coffee cart. I told him that I was in love with him. We then went back to my apartment and made love. He proposed to me last Friday at the University where we first met." Brennan said with a smile lighting up her face.

"Awww! That is so romantic! Any set date for the wedding?

"August 30th" Brennan said like it was no big deal.

"Sweetie, that is two weeks away!"

"I know, but I don't want to wait too long. I will start to be showing soon and I don't want people to think that I am marrying Booth just because I am pregnant with his child." Brennan said starting to look to the floor with shame.

"Sweetie no one is going to think that" Angela said putting her hand on Brennan's shoulder to comfort her.

"Not even Booth? Brennan said bringing her eyes to meet Angela's.

"He doesn't know about the baby?" Angela said in disbelief.

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: Hehehe!;) I just had to make her pregnant! I couldn't help it!=) I hope you liked it!=) Please tell me what you thought about it =)**


	9. the conflict in the not telling

Chapter 9: The conflict in the not telling

**A:N: Okay, well here is another chapter!=) It has a little angst, but is also filled with some cute fluff, so don't worry!;)**

**ENJOY!:**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

_"I know, but I don't want to wait too long. I will start to be showing soon and I don't want people to think that I am marrying Booth just because I am pregnant with his child." Brennan said starting to look to the floor with shame. _

_"Sweetie no one is going to think that." Angela said putting her hand on Brennan's shoulder to comfort her._

_"Not even Booth? Brennan said bringing her eyes to meet Angela's._

_"He doesn't know about the baby?" Angela said in disbelief._

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Angela was in shock. How could Brennan not tell Booth that she thought she was pregnant! It is usually something that you would tell your lover.

"Sweetie, look at me." Angela said bringing Brennan to look into her eyes once more because she returned her gaze back to the floor after reviling that she had kept a very important secret from the love of her life.

"Sweetie, how long have you expected you are pregnant?"

Brennan turned from Angela's gaze and started pacing in her office stopping to look at a picture of her and Booth on her desk when she finally turned around to look at Angela once more to answer her question.

"I took a pregnancy test two days after he proposed. I hadn't gotten my menstrual period; like I said before. I just thought that it was because I had a lot on my mind because Booth and I are now a couple and lets face it, I was a little too busy to notice." she said with a smile on her face that did not get passed Angela.

"That still does not answer my question of why Booth does not know, Bren."

"Angela, you have to understand, how this will look to Booth. I am a woman that never believed in marriage and then I said yes to his proposal. When Booth finds out that I am pregnant, he is going to think that I said yes just for this reason." she said placing her hand on her stomach indicating to her unborn baby, with tears coming to her eyes.

"Sweetie" Angela went to Brennan and put a arm around her shoulder to guide her to her couch. "Booth loves you, and he knows how rational you are, sweetie. He knows that you don't need a husband in order to raise a family. You told him that two years ago when you asked him to give you his sperm.

"I don't know, Ang." she said with uncertainly. "I have changed a lot over the year and I know Booth has noticed it, so he may think that I am only marrying him to make him happy."

"Bren, there is only one way to find out and that is to tell him that you are pregnant, the pregnancy test was positive right? She asked with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd Angela. You know quite well is was, otherwise I would not be in this predicament." she said like it was the most stupidest question there was to ask. "But I have a doctor appointment later today to confirm. I will tell him when I am absolutely sure if I am in fact having a little "baby B" like you said two year ago while talking to Cam about getting me a baby outfit. Even though I don't know why my baby would be referred to "Baby B" she said with a confused look on her face while Angela just gaped at her.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I also heard what you guys said about locking us in a room together" she said with a smirk.

o-o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

Brennan's apartment, 2 hours later

Booth just sat absolutely dumb founded on the couch. He could not believe what he was holding in his hands. It was a pregnancy test that clearly said in bold letters: "PREGNANT". He found it after taking the trash out in the bathroom and could barley breath after seeing it. Brennan was pregnant with his baby; _their baby!_

_Was this why she said yes to my proposal? Why didn't she tell me? Is she happy? _A hundred more questions were running in is head, but the one that was haunting him the most was: _What if she feels trapped in this relationship? _He felt sick at the thought.

He was brought out of his disturbing thoughts when he heard the click of the lock and the door opening.

"Booth? Sweetheart, I'm home early. We really need to talk. Its important." she yelled happily thinking he was in the other room, but soon found out that was not the case.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" he asked holding up the positive pregnancy test so she could see what he was referring to. Brennan jumped startled, dropping her purse. Booth walked over to her and bent down, helping her pick up the contents that were now scattered all around the floor, not wanting to meet her gaze."

"Booth….." she cut herself off when she saw what he was now holding in his hands. He was holding the 2 month sonogram of _their_ baby.

"How long have you known?" he asked with hurt in his voice meeting her eyes now filled with unshed tears.

Brennan got up off the floor and started pacing in her apartment like she was doing in her office earlier.

Booth could hear her starting to cry and it made his heart ach in pain. He walked over to her and developed her in a hug.

"Baby, please don't cry."

"Brennan pulled away from his embrace and wiped away her tears before meeting his gaze.

"Don't cry? Booth, how can I _not_ cry? You are clearly not happy about this and you are thinking exactly what I thought you would be thinking. You are thinking that I said yes to you proposal just because I am pregnant, aren't you? Brennan asked starting to cry again. "Damn hormones" she cursed under her breath.

Booth walked closer to her and used his figure by placing it under her chin to bring her eyes to look into his, but she closed her eyes afraid of what she would see in his if she looked into them.

"Bones, please look at me." She did then, when hearing pleading and love in his voice. "I love you so much… and this baby." he said lowering his hand from her chin and placing it on her still flat stomach. "I was just so scared that you felt trapped and felt like you had to say yes just because you are pregnant with _our_ baby." They both couldn't help their smiles when he said: _our baby_.

"I didn't know that I was pregnant until two days after you asked me to me your wife, Booth. I promise." she said bringing her arms around his neck and wrapping them tightly around it and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss soon became passionate and she was soon on the couch with Booth hovering over her and kissing down her neck before pulling away to bring her shirt over her head.

"I love you so much Temperance. I am so sorry that I thought that, I just want you to always be happy. Our baby is pretty cute, Bones" he said with a smile looking at the sonogram picture still in his hands and then placing it on the coffee table next to the couch.

"It is a fetus Booth, and it is barley a smudge."

"Oh, Bones." he said with a pout. don't call our baby a smudge. "Mommy didn't mean that." he said sincerely, placing a kiss on Brennan's stomach just above her belly button.

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled before she said: "Booth, I need you inside me now! I am very horny and if you keep kissing me like that, I might just have to rip your clothes off so I get what I want." She said with a seductive smile.

Booth growled at her sexily and did what she asked.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

They laid on the couch entwined in each others embrace; both in a deep sleep dreaming of the life they created out of love and passion. Now the only thing she needed to tell him, was that their wedding was two weeks away.

**A:N: Please tell me how I did with this chapter!=) It turned out a lot better than I thought it would. This was nothing like it was playing out in my head, but then it kind of just wrote itself ;)**


	10. The pain in the Dream

**A/N: A big thanks goes to Livz- Purple for encouraging me to add more lines about how Booth and Brennan were feeling. I really like how it turned out, so thank you so much for that! :D If you have not read her stories yet, go check them out! They are a great and fun read! :D**

**IMORTANT: first half of this chapter is a dream Brennan is having about her unborn child. It takes place two and a half months in the future, but the REST OF THE CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 9!:D **

**Also, this is my 5th time updating this chapter because fan fiction keeps clumping all the words together, so if it does it again, just message me and I will be happy to message you the chapter so that it is not clumped together =)**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**Brennan's Dream**

With Temperance now four and a half months pregnant, her and Booth were sitting in the waiting room of the Hospital until a doctor would come out to get them for the appointment that would tell them the sex of their baby.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan? A tall red headed doctor asked from the door way. Her red long wavy hair was swooped up in a ponytail. She had green eyes and a big beautiful smile.

Booth and Brennan stood up. "Yeah, that's me Brennan said while walking towards the doctor.

"Hi, Temperance, my name is Dr. Olivia Shwen. I will be taking over for Dr. Erin Jeskins today. I hope that is alright with you." she said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, that should be acceptable." Brennan said, giving a smile back to the friendly doctor.

"Alright, good. This way Temperance. And I assume you are Special Agent Seeley Booth, the baby's father?" She asked kindly of Booth while walking to the exam room where they would finally be able to find out if their little bundle of joy is a boy or girl.

"Yeah, but you can just call me, Booth" he said giving her a charm smile.

Alright, Booth. Well I will leave you and Temperance alone for a few minutes while I go and get some ultrasound jelly to do the ultrasound.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**Dream continued, 2 minutes later**

Dr. Shwen knocked on the door before entering the room. Brennan was lying comfortably on the reclining examination table with a huge smile on her face to show her excitement. Booth was holding onto her hand, matching that same smile.

"Okay, you two, are you ready to see your baby?"

They both smiled at Dr. Shwen while she got the equipment ready.

"Okay, Temperance, this is going to be a little cold." she said while placing the jelly on Brennan's newly rounded stomach. Dr. Shwen started moving the ultrasound device around Brennan's stomach until she found a heart beat. Dr. Shwen smiled at Brennan before asking,

"Temperance, have you had an ultrasound done before this one?"

"Yes, of course. One was done when I was two months pregnant. Why do you ask?" she was starting to sound worried.

"Because there isn't just one heart beat, there are two."

Temperance was shocked. She did not see that coming at all. She was already afraid that she would make a bad mother, even though Angela and Booth were telling her that she would make a terrific one. But now, she was not only having one baby, but two and she was scared that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But then, Booth's words came back to her from all those years ago, "You will make a great mom". She then pushed all of the negative thoughts out of her mind and smiled.

Booth and Brennan leaned in closer to look at the monitor. The Room went into an

awkward silence.

Did he hear that right? Two heart beats? As in two babies? He was not expecting that. Him and Brennan had just gotten together and one baby was already a complete surprise to them both, but two? He was going to father two babies with his Bones, and at the same time! He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little nervous.

Booth was the first one to break the silence.

"W-w- what? You mean two babies? Like, as in we are going to have twins?"

Brennan was too shocked to explain to Booth how ridiculous that just sounded so instead, she looked to Dr. Shwen, who smiled at her and nodded.

Brennan turned to face Booth and she smiled the biggest smile he has ever seen her give. She squeezed his hand in hers before turning back towards her doctor.

"Can we find out what they are?" she asked smiling.

Brennan didn't care what they were as long as they were both healthy. But she couldn't help, but wish that one was a boy and one was a girl. A little boy just like his father and Parker, and a little girl with her eyes and wavy auburn hair. She smiled at just the thought of it. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Dr. Shwen responded,

"Yes, of course. Just let me zoom in on each baby." she said while pushing a few buttons on the monitor and switching the angle of the ultrasound device on Brennan's stomach.

Dr. Shwen all of a sudden got a pained expression on her face. Brennan noticed it right away.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She knew that face. It was the same face that her and Booth gave a victim's family when telling them the tragic news. '_No something, can't be wrong with our babies! I am finally happ!. Booth and I are finally happy!' _she screamed inside of her head.

Brennan sat up on her elbows, letting go of Booth's hand in the process.

"What's the matter?" Booth asked Brennan concerned.

He always knew when something was the matter with his Bones, and the look on he face defiantly told him that something was wrong.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell us." she said pointing to Dr. Shwen.

Dr. Shwen zoomed in on the first twin's head. "As you can see, Dr. Brennan. This baby's head has the developmentally correct skull structure."

Now, Booth was confused. He even knew what the doctor was saying. She was saying that the baby's head was developing correctly. Why would that be a bad thing?

"I don't understand, and that's a bad thing…?" Booth finally asked.

Dr. Shwen's eyes filled with sorrow as she zoomed in on the head of the second twin. Brennan put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry.

"Temperance, I am so, so sorry." Dr. Shwen gave her condolences to the grieving mother to be.

'_No! No! Why does this always happen to us? Why does something always have to get in the way of our happiness? It's not fair, it's just not fair!' _were the words that were screaming in Brennan's head.

"Bones, what's the matter? Is our baby okay?"

Brennan removed her hand from her mouth and wiped away her tears and then taking a deep breath.

"Temperance, do you want me to tell him? " Dr. Shwen asked with sympathy. She was greatly wishing that Dr. Jeskins was not on vacation for this tragic day.

"Tell me what? You are scaring me. What is wrong with one our babies?" Booth asked with pain evident in his voice. He felt as if his world was about to shatter around his feet at the next words Brennan was about to tell him. He had to brace himself on the plastic chair next to the examination table she was on.

Brennan turned to Booth, taking his hands in hers; not hiding the tears that were now cascading down her face.

"Booth…" she said in almost a whisper, to bring his eyes to look into hers. "the indicators in one of our baby's skulls t-t-tell us that our baby has down syndrome…"

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Dream has ended

Booth was brought out of his cooking of breakfast when he heard Brennan crying. He put the spatula down that he was using to flip the strawberry pancakes he was making and turned off the stove top, while moving the hot pan to the back burner, before running to Brennan's side next to the couch.

When he made it to her side, he noticed that she was crying in her sleep. He began to gently stroke her hair.

She hadn't had a nightmare since he pretty much moved in. It brought pain to his heart, just thinking what she could possibly be dreaming about that was bringing her sadness and pain.

"Bones, baby, wake up. Your having a bad dream. Baby, please wake up."

Brennan gradually opened her eyes and stared up at Booth, with a terrified and pain stricken expression on her face.

Booth got up from his knees on the floor and sat next to her on the couch pulling her towards him so that her head was resting in his lap, while he stroked her hair in a loving way, she continued to cry. Booth was greatly concerned for her. What was she dreaming about that was making her so emotional?

"Bones, your okay, I'm right hear. I've got you baby"

"Our baby, our beautiful baby.." He chest was heaving from crying.

"Bones, what are you talking about? You just had a bad dream." Booth tried to comfort her, but he was greatly confused. Their baby was fine, wasn't it?

Brennan finally snapped her head up and looked into Booth's eyes.

"It was just a dream." she said, realization finally coming back to her.

"yeah, care to tell me what had you crying about our baby?"

He wasn't expecting her dream to be about their unborn child. Whenever he had dreams about starting a family with his Bones, they were always filled with happiness, not sadness. What could she have possibly dreamt about their child to make her so upset. He was determined to find out. He hated seeing her so sad.

Brennan snuggled into Booth's shoulder, starting to tell him about her dream. When she got to the part of the dream where they were expecting twins, he stopped her.

"Twins, huh? What you know? I even have super swimmers in you dreams." he said with a chuckle. "But, Bones, why would you be crying about having twins? You said, "Our baby, our beautiful baby". like something happened to one of them?"

'_Oh, god. Is this one of those dreams that pregnant women sometimes have about loosing their child? Oh, my poor Bones.'_

He didn't wish a dream like that upon anyone and it brought him sadness just thinking about something happening to their precious baby, that was created out of love and passion.

She started crying again, and Booth just pulled her closer to him, saying soothing words in hopes to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay, our baby is fine, Temperance. Shh. It's all going to be okay." he said rubbing up and down her back and kissing her on top of her head.

She pulled away from Booth's embrace and sat beside him, with her knees pulled up to her chin and then began to speak,

"One.. One of the babies had down syndrome. The dream was very irrational. The doctor didn't even notice that I was pregnant with twins in the two month ultrasound, which is very unlikely and then she zoomed in and noticed that one of the babies had the indicators of down syndrome and…"

"Bone's slow down. You are talking really fast. We have one baby and he or she is going to be healthy. What you had was just a scary dream. Rebecca had a dream that she had lost Parker during delivery and called me crying, insisting that I take her to the hospital to make she he was okay. Bones, as you can see, Parker is just fine and so is this baby." He said leaning forward and reaching for the sonogram picture of their baby on the coffee table and showing it to her. "See, Bones, One healthy baby." he said pointing to the grainy little image.

'_Yeah, one baby. But what if our one baby has down syndrome? I am thirty- four years old. What if I waited to long to have a child? What if our perfect little angel is born with down syndrome? She will never be able to drive, most likely never to go to college, and will probably never have her own children. I will never be a grandmother…'_

She so badly wanted to tell him how she was feeling, but he looked so happy and so sure that nothing was wrong with their baby. She just couldn't take that happiness and hope away because she so badly needed to hang on to it. So instead of speaking her thoughts to him, she just kept them silent in her head and smiled up at him and turned towards him so that they were looking into each others eyes, before pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

She pulled away and looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Seeley. I know that it is irrational to cry over a dream, but I just love this baby so much already and I just want her to have the best life she can possibly have." she said stroking her still flat stomach.

"Her? Isn't it a little too soon to tell, Bones?" He asked chuckling.

"I know that I always say that I don't believe in a gut feeling and that it is irrational, but I just know that this baby is going to be a girl". she said with a smile.

"It's not irrational, Bones. Rebecca said the same thing about Parker being a boy." He said bringing her into a warm embrace.

"Really?"

"Really." He said kissing her forehead.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Were, getting married in two weeks". she said like it was no big deal.

**A/N: okay, I am sorry it took so long. I had to type this twice because fan fiction kept clumping all the words together. I hope you guys tell me what you thought about this chapter because I worked really hard just to get it in a format that is easy for you to read =) On second thought, How exciting is it that Emily Deschanel is pregnant! =D**


	11. The Romance in the Telling

Chapter 11: The Romance in the Telling

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long! But I am done with college for the summer so I have time to bring this story to an end soon. There will be about 2 to 3 chapters left. No more than that, I don't think.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Saturday, July 23rd

Booth could not help, but to think how perfect his life had become after returning from Afghanistan. He was not only in a long term relationship with his partner, but they were getting married and having a baby too! Just the thought of their baby made him develop a huge cheesy grin on his face. When Brennan told him that they were getting married in two weeks, he was absolutely shocked. He was thrilled, but shocked nonetheless. He didn't think that she would want to get married so soon. He figured after finding out that she was pregnant, that she would want to wait until after the baby was born so she wouldn't have a pregnant belly on their wedding day, but that was before he found out that she had already planned the whole wedding. It was going to be a small ceremony. It was a ceremony that he didn't even know the location of yet.

When he had asked her the location of the wedding, she told him that she was going to tell him the location in a way that he would never forget.

Booth was brought out of his thoughts when a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in," he said annoyed for being brought out of his thoughts, that he so badly needed the answers to.

"Hi, sir, this package has arrived for you. It is from the Jeffersonian," Genevieve Shaw said; curiosity evident in her voice. She didn't understand why a package would come in the mail from the Jeffersonian when Dr. Brennan could have just brought it with her when she had been by for lunch that afternoon.

Booth raised his eyebrows at Agent Shaw, also asking himself the same questions that were running through her head.

Agent Shaw just stepped forward and set the small package on Booth's desk before walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

Booth picked up the small brown package. It was the size of a shoe box with the Jeffersonian logo on the top and the neat hand writing that he knew was his partners. The only words on the package, being: Seeley Booth.

He cut through the tape with his key, slowly flipping the flaps of the box open; almost scared to look inside and see what it possibly could be.

He reached into the box and removed the bubble wrap that was keeping the hidden object safe.

Booth's eyes tuned into the size of saucers when he saw what was sent to him. He knew who it was from the moment he laid eyes on it.

A simple glass bottle was now lying in Booth's hands. It was not just any bottle; it was a bottle with a message inside it.

Booth couldn't help, but to smile. Who knew that his Bones could be such a romantic?

He pulled the cork out and turned the bottle upside down to bring the letter close to the rim so he was able to get a hold of it. He pulled it out and set the bottle next to his bobble head on his desk and began to read the message from the love of his life.

Dear Booth,

I know that curiosity has been embedding its way into your imagination. I told you last night that I didn't want to just tell you the location of the wedding, but tell you in a way that you would never forget. I also wanted to tell you in a way, that you could always hold onto for years to come. That is how I came to think of Dexter's letter to Jillian. Dexter's letter made me realize what I was giving up; a lifetime with you. I don't know how long it would have taken me to tell you of the undying love and trust I have for you, but I do know that if it wasn't for his letter, it would have taken me a lot longer than it did. You proposed to me in the place that we first met, which was beautiful and perfect in every way. I will never forget that night. I wanted our wedding day to be just as sentimental as your proposal. However, I don't know if you will find it that way. Please tell me if you don't. Do you remember, after our second case? I blackmailed you to work with you on the field in the Jeffersonian gardens. That is where our partnership blossomed and it has been ever since, from the words of Angela. So that is where our wedding ceremony will take place at 8:00pm on Tuesday, August 30th. I love you Seeley Booth, and I can't wait until we can embark on our journey as husband and wife for the next thirty, forty, or fifty years. I hope that it is many more years than fifty.

P.S: I have taken care of telling the others about our wedding in a very unique way. I hope you don't mind. I think it should be very interesting to hear their reactions to it. But we are going to have to tell Parker together.

Your love,

Bones

Tears were cascading down his cheeks after reading her heartfelt words. He couldn't think of a more beautiful place to get married. He laughed when hearing that she had taken care of telling the others. He had a feeling that it was done in a way that was going to blow the squint squad's minds. He laughed at the possibilities that his imagination was coming up with. But the last line hit home. How was he going to tell his son that he was going to marry Bones in two weeks, when Parker didn't even know that they were together? Not only that, but he was going to have to tell him that him and Bones were expecting in the middle of March. Oh boy, he had a feeling that Rebecca was going to blow a gasket when finding out the news so close to the date of the wedding. She always wanted to know things way in advance.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS COMPLETE AND WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!:D It is close to 6,000 words, because I wanted to make up for not posting in so long! :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D Any guesses to how Brennan is going to tell the squint squad that her and Booth are getting married? Haha! :D


	12. The Surprise in the Invitations

Chapter 12: The Surprise in the Invitations

A/N: Okay, so here it the big chapter! =) I changed the date of the wedding. I hope you guys don't mind. I will go back and fix it in the previous chapter when she told Angela the date. Well I really hope you guys like this chapter! :D There is a scene in this chapter that is rated a mild M.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**Saturday, July 23****rd**** continued:**

Brennan could feel her hands trembling when she placed the last wedding invitation on one of her colleague's desk. Each invitation was in a glass bottle in the form of a letter. She knew that most of the team knew about her and Booth being together romantically, and she wanted to get back at them for not bringing it to her and Booth's attention, so she thought that surprising them with a wedding invitation would serve them right. Angela laughed with delight when Brennan shared her plan with her over the phone. Angela was to act surprised when she received hers. Brennan had made sure that there was a surveillance camera in every room of the colleagues that she placed an invitation in. She also made sure it was at the right angle to capture their facial expressions. She was very excited and highly amused at her plan. This was going to be a wedding invitation that people would talk about for years to come.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Monday morning:

Sweets and Hodgins were the first ones to get the invitation. The first thing Sweets saw when entering his office was a glass bottle. He walked over to it with a confused look on his face.

"What is this?" He asked Hodgins. When he noticed that there was a piece of antique looking paper inside, he was dying with curiosity.

"Dude, don't ask me, it's your office." Hodgins said putting his hands up in surrender and taking a step back.

"Why would a message in a bottle be sent here?" Sweets asked absolutely puzzled.

"Again, dude, I have no idea. I am just here to talk with you about Daisy, remember? I still don't understand why you just don't take Booth's advice and move on. I mean, seriously man, she left you to go across the world and didn't even care if you followed her or not… Oh! Maybe it's a love letter from Daisy?" Hodgins told Sweets trying to help, but only irritating Sweets in the process. Sweets didn't even care to explain to Hodgins that Brennan and Booth pretty much did the same exact thing to each other.

"I don't know…." Sweets finally said doubtfully

"Well there is only one way to find out. Open it Sweets." He said excitedly.

Sweets popped the cork and unrolled the elegant letter that was tied with a piece of ocean blue ribbon.

They both thought that their eyes were going to bulge out of their head when they read the content of the letter together:

Dear Friend,

You are invited to celebrate the love of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth when they enter their new lives together as husband and wife. The Wedding ceremony will take place in the Jeffersonian gardens on Saturday, August 6, 2011 at 8:00pm. We hope to see you there. Please get back to Temperance with your measurements by today, for you are invited to be in the wedding.

Thank you,

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth

"Dude! Is this some kind of sick joke!" Hodgins screamed to no one in particular.

"She doesn't even believe in marriage!" Sweets screamed to Hodgins. "Oh now I really am going to have to tell Director Cullen and Hacker. What in the heck are they thinking of getting married before even informing their bosses!" Sweets continued with his rant.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Meanwhile:

Cam was the second person to notice the strange message in a bottle on her desk. She had just gotten done reading the novel by Nicholas Sparks: A message in a Bottle, so she thought she was just seeing things. She walked over to her desk and picked it up and removed the cork from the bottle. She dropped the bottle to the floor, shattering it into a million pieces, from her disbelief after reading the invitation written inside.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, I am most definitely seeing things!" She screamed. "Angela, get your ass in here right now!" She screamed outside her door.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Brennan and Angela were sitting on the couch in Brennan's office watching the live feed of Cam. Both women trying to contain their laughter at her reaction, but both failing miserably. They thought that Sweets and Hodgins' reactions were funny, but man were they wrong. The thing that Brennan found most funny about Sweets' reaction was that Sweets seriously believed that Director Cullen and Hacker were not informed.

Brennan and Booth had informed them over breakfast Saturday morning at the diner. Cullen and Hacker were not at all surprised and congratulated the two of them on both their upcoming nuptials and the announcement of Brennan being pregnant. Both Brennan and Booth were surprised to see how calm Hacker was, but he explained that he always knew that there was something special going on between the two partners, and was just waiting for the two of them to finally open their eyes and see it for themselves.

"Oh, my god Sweetie, this was such a fantastic idea! Did you see the look on her face when she was reading it!" Angela asked Brennan laughing.

"I most certainly did, Angela. I was watching it with you," she responded to her best friend's question like it was obvious.

"Angela!" They heard the shrieking panicked yell again.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but the boss calls," she said with a laugh.

"She is not calling Angela...she is yelling," Brennan responded with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie, don't have too much fun." She said laughing historically on her way out of Brennan's office.

"Oh, I most certainly will," Brennan said. They both shared a laugh before Angela left the office and shut the door behind her.

Brennan tuned her gaze back to the computer screen, where she could still see Cam pacing the room and screaming for Angela.

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

"Cam what on earth is going on! You almost blew my eardrums to pieces!" Angela acted annoyed when asking Cam what was the matter, but in reality, she just wanted to burst out in laughter at the whole situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Angela, but you will be yelling just as loud when you hear what I am about to tell you!"

"Well, come out with it already, Cam!"

"Dr. Brennan and Booth are getting married!" She said it in all one breath and then sat down in her chair taking deep breaths in and out.

Angela couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She burst into a fitful of laughter before screaming toward the camera, where she knew it was hidden, "Sweetie, get your ass in here, and explain to her what is going on!" She demanded of Brennan still laughing historically.

Cam looked at Angela with a confused expression on her face.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

In her own office, Brennan started laughing at how long Angela lasted. She should have known that there was no way that she could keep this a secret for too long.

Brennan placed her laptop on the couch and got up to head to Cam's office.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**In Cam's office**

"So let me get this straight, this is not a joke? You and Booth are really getting married next Saturday in the Jeffersonian gardens?" Cam asked Brennan, still in shock of it all.

"That is correct, yes." Brennan said with a big smile.

"Oh, thank god! I thought that when Angela told you to get in here and explain to me what was going on, that you and Booth were just pulling a fast one on me."

"I believe fast one, means joke?" When Cam nodded then Brennan began to speak again, "No, we are really getting married, but that is not all you need to know about Booth and I, Cam..."

"Oh, no, you two are being spilt up from the FBI? Is it because of Hacker? I never did like him, he has a creepy vibe to him", Cam said with a terrified and sad expression on her face. Angela and Brennan started laughing, highly amused at what she had to say about Director Hacker.

"No, Cam don't worry, Director Cullen and Hacker are happy for our upcoming nuptials and the announcement of me being pregnant. However, Booth would most certainly like hearing that you never liked Hacker. He was never very fond of him. " That got Cam to sit back down and take a folder to use as a fan because she was for certain that she would soon faint. It took her a while to gain her voice back.

"You're p-pr- pregnant?" Brennan nodded her head with excitement.

"Oh my god! Congratulations, Dr. Brennan!", Cam said jumping up from her chair and developing Brennan into an affectionate hug, that Brennan returned.

"Thank you, Cam, but please don't tell anyone else. I am just telling you because you are my boss and you needed to be informed. I am due in the middle of March. Booth and I are going to inform the rest of the team during the reception brunch the following day after the wedding. The wedding is going to be small and Booth and I decided that we weren't going to have a huge reception party, since I am unable to drink."

"You're secret is safe with me, Dr. Brennan. But why did you tell us you guys were getting married through the wedding invitation?"

Brennan and Angela then explained to Cam that they knew the secret that her, Sweets, and Hodgins had made and how a good payback was in order. All three women laughed.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth and Brennan were lying on Brennan's bed, back at her apartment watching the team's reactions of the wedding invitations, both holding on to each other, laughing. Booth wiped tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Bones, you are a genius, do you know that!" Booth asked her still laughing.

"Yes Booth, I am well aware of that. Thank you," She said with a smirk.

Booth pulled her closer into his arms. "I love you Bones." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Booth." She said looking up at him. "You're not mad that I told them this way?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Are you kidding? No way! They deserved to be told the way that they were, after doing what they did. I just wish I was there with you and Angela when you two were watching the live feed." He said with a fake pout.

"I will admit, it was quite amusing," she said with a big grin.

"Now all we have to tell is Parker, your dad, Russ, and Caroline."

"Wait, what about Jared and Padme? You should really invite your brother to our wedding, Booth. I know you don't really like him, but he's still your brother."

"Don't worry, Bones, I already told him. He came with me to pick out your ring." He said with a smile. "Padme also knows, Jared told her. He wanted to know if you were going to ask her to be a bridesmaid? I told him I didn't know."

"Oh good, and of course I am!" She smiled at him. "Angela is my maid of honor. Cam, Amy, and Padme will be bridesmaids. And I figured that you would have Jared as your best man, Hodgins, Sweets, and Russ as the groomsmen since you are close to them and because Russ is my brother." She smiled brighter at him. Booth couldn't help but smile at how excited she looked. He never pegged Temperance Brennan to be so excited about planning a wedding, especially for a woman who claimed that they were a useless ritual.

"Yes, you are right about that, but I didn't ask Jared to be my best man. I am going to ask Hodgins if he would do me the honor."

"Really?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah, I am closer to Hodgins. I don't even really talk to Jared."

"That makes sense. How did Jared respond to us getting married? Was he as happy as Pops was when we told him Saturday afternoon?"

"He was happy, he said it was about time, but no one could be as happy as Pops was." With a smile he began remembering his pops reaction to the announcement of not only the wedding but them having a baby together too. He was so happy that he broke out into a crazy dance in the retirement home, singing: "Temperance and Seeley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes the baby, then comes the marriage, but that's okay, that's okay, because I love the two of them anyway!" Brennan even joined in on Booth's laughter at the scene in front of them.

But then Booth was brought out of his memory when she spoke, barely audible, "not even Parker?" She asked him with worry in her voice.

"Bones, Parker loves you. He wanted us to date remember?" He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, because he wanted a pool." She said, unsure of how the reality of the situation would play out. Would Parker really be happy about her marrying his father?

"He loves you, Bones, he told me so."

"Really?" She asked, still doubtful.

"Yes, you'll see, when we tell him Friday night, when he comes here to stay with me- us for the weekend." He said with a smile. "Now what about your dad, Russ, and Caroline? How are we going to tell them? You know that Caroline is like a mother to me, and I know you see her like that for you as well, so I think that she should be informed about our wedding."

"Yes I do. I would really like for our child to call her grandma since my mother is dead and your mother is never around. I think she would make a wonderful grandmother. However, there is no need to tell them. I sent my dad and Russ their invitation in the mail Saturday morning. I placed Caroline's on her desk." She said with a devious smirk fully in place.

Booth slightly pulled out of their close embrace.

"Bones! Your dad is going to murder me!" He said, totally ignoring what she had said about having their child call Caroline grandma. He did really like that idea. He was actually going to talk to her about that after the baby was born.

"Why would he murder you? Booth it's just an invitation, there is no need for him to murder you."

"It is not just any invitation! It is an invitation to our Wedding! You usually don't tell your close family and friends that you are getting married in a wedding invitation, Bones. Especially, not your father. And…Uh, Bones, I hate to remind you of this, but I never asked your dad for permission for your hand in marriage" Brennan gave Booth a degusted look. Booth put his hand up before she could speak.

"I know, I know, you don't need permission and that's why I didn't ask him, but he is going to be really upset that you told him this way."

"Well, what is done is done, Booth. There is nothing I can do about it now. All three of them should have gotten their invite today or tomorrow."

Booth groaned.

"Booth, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Well you reworded the invites a little bit? You changed them so they weren't so formal right?" Booth asked, scared of the answer that he was going to receive.

"Of course I did." She said with a smile. "I also asked Caroline to marry us. She has her license to do so. I remember her telling me that if we ever got our heads out of our butts, and realized that we were madly in love with one another, that she got her license so that she could marry us, because she thinks of us as her children and there is no way in hell, she is letting some bull headed judge marry us. Caroline's words not mine, Booth. And I can certainly assure you that my head was never in my gluteus maximus." She said with a laugh.

He laughed too, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap and sharing a kiss.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Max returned home from his vacation to find a package on the doorstep of his apartment. He picked it up and walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He was not used to getting mail, so he was a little anxious, if not a little bit nervous to see what could possibly be inside the shoe sized box. He took his apartment key and sliced through the tape. He then removed the bubble wrap that was encasing the object in question to reveal a glass bottle with a message inside just like the others. He undid the cork and took the letter out, untying the ribbon and began reading it:

Dear Dad,

You are invited to celebrate the love of Booth and I, when we enter our new lives together as husband and wife. The Wedding ceremony will take place in the Jeffersonian gardens on Saturday, August 6, 2011 at 8:00pm. I can't wait to make your dream of walking your baby girl down the aisle come true, even though I am no longer considered a baby, nor a girl. Please call me as soon as you receive this invite so that I can set up a time for you to get fitted for your tux. Booth and I also need to tell you some other important and joyous news that I know you will find quite exciting. I love you dad.

Always your baby girl (well, not latterly),

Tempe

He was for sure that this had to be some kind of cruel joke that Booth and his daughter were playing on him for all the times that he accused them for being together romantically, but god, he hoped he was wrong. After all, his daughter could be quite blunt at times and would refuse for Booth to ask him for his blessing because she was 'a strong and independent woman who didn't need permission to live her own life.' He reread the letter again, and decided that this had to be true because it was a very personal letter. She knew how much he dreamed of walking her down the aisle ever since the day he held her in his arms for the first time. And then she said, there was more news that was important and he would be excited about and it was joyous. 'Is my baby girl pregnant? No she can't be', he told himself. He then picked up his cell and called his daughter's cell phone, but only to have it go straight to voicemail. He left a quick message for her to call him back when she got his message and hung up, knowing that there was no way in hell that he was going to get any sleep that night. He knew that he should call Russ and warn him of what to expect when opening it, knowing that his daughter would invite him, but decided that if he had to almost have a heart attack, so did his son.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

The kiss that they shared soon turned passionate and loving and Brennan and Booth wanted to live every moment together like it was their last. She grazed his bottom lip, then soothing the sensitive skin with her tongue. Booth urged her forward by gently pulling her head down and running the other hand up her shirt to unclasp her bra with one hand. Brennan pulled away from the hot and searing kiss to bring her arms above her head. He quickly removed her blouse and bra, then pulling her back down for another earth shattering kiss. Brennan groaned when her bare breasts pushed up against his chest. The pleasure of needing his naked flesh against her own, almost unbearable. She pulled away momentarily to rid him of his shirt. When it was removed she lowered her head back down and kissed him again, tongues fighting in a sweet dominance.

Booth flipped Brennan off of his lap so that he was hovering over her perfect body. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to give her what her body so badly craved. He understood those eyes instantly, and undid the clasp of her jeans while leaving hot kisses down her body and stopping at her belling button, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. When the pants were completely off her mile long legs, he rid her of her panties. She was completely bare to his eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was panting with need.

"Booth… please…. I need to feel you inside of me."

Booth backed away from her beautiful body and got up off of the bed and removed his pants, boxers, and of course, his funky striped socks, before lowering himself over her once more.

She arched her head back in pleasure when he entered her in one smooth thrust. "Temperance, I love you so much." He said while kissing her ear lobe and thrusting at the perfect pace.

"I love you too, Booth… oh! Please… faster, faster…. Ahhhhhhhhh! Yes, Yes, Booth, that's it! Oh, Booth!" Both their bodies then gave in to the sweet release from finally being reconnected after such a long day. They collapsed into a tangle of limbs, enjoying the feeling that their two naked bodies gave.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**Tuesday, July 26****th****, Russ and Amy's house**

**6:33 A.M**

"Daddy, daddy, wake up, wake up!" Two little girls screamed while shaking their father. Their mother was pouring cereal and milk in two bowls in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Russ said laughing at Emma and Haley's excitement. "How are my two favorite princesses this morning?"

"You have a package from Auntie Temperance!" Emma screamed with delight, before jumping on the bed and plopping on her knees.

"Yeah, see daddy? Right here", Haley said while handing over the package to her father.

Russ looked at it curiously. It was not only addressed to him, but also to Amy and the girls. 'How odd' he thought to himself.

"Haley, can you please get your mom?"

Before Haley could answer, her mother asked, "For what, may I ask?" She said smiling from the doorway.

"Hey, honey. This package is from Tempe and it is addressed to all of us. Care to see what it is with me while I open it? I have no idea what it could possibly be."

"Absolutely," she said walking over to the bed and plopping down, Haley following.

Russ grabbed his key on the night stand and cut through the tape. Father like son. He looked at the object with wonder, when seeing that it was a glass bottle.

"Why would Auntie Temperance send us a bottle in the mail?" Emma asked scrunching up her face with confusion.

"Not just any bottle. It has a message inside!" Haley said with excitement.

Amy looked at Russ, urging him to open the bottle and take out the letter.

Russ read it first, shock evident in his features. Amy became worried and took the message from his hands and read it too. Her face also showing shock.

Dear Russ, Amy, Emma, and Haley,

You are all invited to celebrate the love of Booth and I when we enter our new lives together as husband and wife. The Wedding ceremony will take place in the Jeffersonian gardens on Saturday, August 6, 2011 at 8:00pm. I know that this is short notice, but we hope to see all of you there. Russ, please call me as soon as you get this, for Booth and I want you, Amy, and the girls to be in the wedding. I love you all.

Love,

Tempe

He couldn't believe that his little sister was going to get married! She had stated several times at his and Amy's wedding that she would never get married. What changed her mind? Russ was brought out of his thoughts by his daughters.

"What does it say, what does it say?" Emma and Haley asked excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Auntie Temperance is getting married and she has invited us to be in it." He said, shocked at his own words.

The room was then filled with delighted chatter of what their Auntie Temperance would look like on her wedding day, and how excited they were that they were going to be in her wedding. Russ and Amy just stared at each other, still shocked and surprised.

o-o-oB&B-o-o-o

**Same day, FBI building**

**7:45 A.M**

When Caroline walked into her office, she was not expecting to see what she did. The glass bottle with a message inside sat in the middle of her desk. She knew enough about messages in a bottle to know that they were usually found in a body of water and not on a prosecutor's desk. She walked over to her desk, pulling out her chair and taking a seat. She had a feeling that whatever was in that bottle was going to make her light headed.

She picked up the bottle, removed the cork and then untied the ocean blue ribbon that was keeping the secret of the letter hidden. When she read the letter, she was very glad that she had decided to sit down after all:

Dear Caroline,

You are invited to celebrate the love of Booth and I when we enter our new lives together as husband and wife. The Wedding ceremony will take place in the Jeffersonian gardens on Saturday, August 6, 2011 at 8:00pm. I know that this is short notice, but we hope to see you there. You have said to me a few years ago that you had gotten your license so that you could marry us if Booth and I ever decided to embark on the journey of love. We are finally ready to do that, and nothing would make Booth and I happier than to have the woman that we both think of as a mother, to marry us. There is another question Booth and I would like to ask you. Is it okay, that our child calls you grandma? Booth and I are expecting our first child together in the middle of March, and because both Booth's and my mother are no longer around, we think that you would make the best grandmother for our child. We know you would love him or her like they were your biological grandchild, just like you love Booth and I like we are your own children. We care for you deeply, Caroline, I think that it could even be defined as love. Please give me a call with your answer.

P.S: Please keep my pregnancy a secret. We haven't told many people yet besides our bosses, Booth's Pops and Angela. I will be telling my father before the wedding. The rest of the 'squint squad' will be informed at the reception brunch the following day after the wedding at my apartment.

Always, like your daughter,

Tempe

Caroline Julian was not one to cry, but that lady scientist of Booth's was one fine and caring woman. She had always thought of Booth as her son, and because she knew that Booth loved Dr. Brennan and that they would someday get their heads out of their butts; she grew to love her as well, even as a daughter. But when on earth did Dr. Temperance Brennan learn how to read people?

"I am going to be a grandma!" Caroline said with excitement in her voice. Through the glass window, a woman looked at her with a confused expression on her face, knowing that she had no children .

"Mind your own business Cherie." Caroline said waving a hand at her and giving the woman a look that said, 'keep on walking, otherwise you will be sorry.'

Caroline had a daughter and son to congratulate, and she planned on doing it in person.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**Friday, July, 29****th**

**1:34 P.M**

Today was the day, not the day that she and Booth were going to get married, but the day that she and Booth were going to inform Parker of the news. They decided to only tell him about the wedding for now, afraid that he would not be able to keep her pregnancy a secret from the others. She was not at all surprised to find her phone with one missed call from her Father when she woke up to go to work on Tuesday. Booth was even more surprised to find out that Max wasn't upset of how he was told that his daughter was getting married. Sure, Max was surprised that they were getting married, for he didn't even know that they were in a romantic relationship, but he knew how blunt his baby girl could be.

Brennan had gotten another call from her brother at 7:05 in the morning, congratulating her and Booth and assuring her that he, Amy and the girls wouldn't miss it for anything. They made an appointment for them to come down the following day to try on tuxes and dresses.

Angela, Cam, Padme , and Amy were now fitted in their dresses, along with Hodgins, Sweets, Jared, and Russ in their tuxes. The girls were fitted for the most adorable flower girl dresses. The wedding was all set, besides to tell Parker and get him fitted for his tux so that he was able to be the ring bear. Caroline was going to marry them just like she promised Brennan a few years back. Caroline had hugged Brennan and told her that she couldn't be more honored than to be the mother of the famous doctor and the grandmother of one very special and lucky baby. Brennan was relieved to hear this and hugged Caroline back, telling her that she was the one that was truly honored.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**3:15 P.M**

Booth was sitting outside of his son's school waiting to pick him up and then take him back to the diner where they would meet Brennan for a milkshake, and then tell him about the wedding. He had talked to Rebecca earlier that week telling her of his and Brennan's wedding and how they were planning on telling Parker together on Friday. She surprised Booth, when she enveloped him in a huge hug and congratulated him and wished him well with everything. Rebecca knew from the day she had talked to Dr. Brennan about why she decided not to marry Booth, that he and Brennan were meant to be together, and not as just partners.

Fifteen minutes after he had been parked out front of the school, an excited Parker came running towards the SUV and hopped in.

"Hey, dad! Where is Bones? I thought you said that she was coming to the diner with us?" His son asked with a disappointed look on his face when he noticed that his favorite scientist was not with his father.

"We are bub. She is already waiting for us there. We have some exciting news to share with you." Booth said ruffling up Parker's sandy blonde curls.

Parker beamed with a smile on his face, while fastening his seat belt, not able to help his excitement about hearing the exciting news. 'If only, it could be them telling me that they were dating. That would be so AWESOME! Then they could get married and give me a little brother or sister!' He thought with a secretive smile on his face while his dad started driving them to the diner. If only Parker knew that all his dreams were already coming true.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

**At the Diner:**

Parker sat in his chair at a table, looking at the two partners with questioning eyes while making slurping sounds from his milk shake's straw. He finally stopped, pushing his milk shake away from him.

"Okay, spill." He said to both his father and Brennan.

Brennan gave a confused expression, before the idiom clicked in her brain.

"Oh, you are referring to us letting you in on the exciting news we have promised to share with you." Brennan said happy with herself for knowing what the young boy meant.

Booth smiled at her.

"Come on! What is the exciting news?" Parker asked, failing to hide how excited he was to hear what they could possibly have to tell him that was so exciting.

Booth was the first one to speak,

"Bub, do you remember, when you asked Bones and I why we couldn't date, and we said that it was because we worked together and you told us that it was a stupid reason?"

"Of course I do! I still think that it is the stupidest reason! You two are so in love with each other, it isn't even funny. You guys should get married and give me a little sister or brother. I would prefer a sister though. That way, I can help to protect her like you do to Bones."

Booth and Brennan looked at him with shock. At least he knew that he was okay with them getting married and having a baby. Brennan was happy to hear that he wouldn't be disappointed with having a little sister. She was still so certain that their baby was a girl.

"We agree with you Parker," Brennan finally said.

"What?…. you do?" Parker said leaning in on his elbows on the table, looking back and forth, between his father and Brennan.

Booth and Brennan nodded their heads to confirm his question.

"Parker, how would you feel if I told you that me and Bones are getting married on Saturday, in the Jeffersonian gardens?" Booth asked his son with the hugest smile on his face that Brennan had ever seen him give.

Parker got up off his seat and ran over to Brennan, sitting on her lap and giving her a huge hug. Brennan hugged him back with happy tears running down her cheeks.

"I would say that is Awesome!" Parker said while pulling away from Brennan and looking over to his father for a look, saying that he was serious. When he got a nod, Parker hugged Brennan again, saying, "I love you Bones, this is so awesome! Welcome to the family. You are going to be the coolest step mom ever! Corrine is going to be so jealous when I tell her on Monday!"

Apparently Corrine, a classmate of Parker's was a big fan of Brennan, and was always telling Parker how jealous she was that he got to hang out with her and she didn't. Parker was excited to tell her on Monday, that Brennan wasn't only his dad's work partner, but his dad's wife, making her his step mom.

Booth and Brennan started laughing with Parker after finding this out. This day couldn't have turned out more perfect.

**A/N: So how did I do on this chapter? I hope I did it justice. Sorry if the smut was bad! I am not used to writing it! Haha. Please leave a review! Pretty, pretty please! I like to think I deserve it?**


End file.
